


Arms Tonight

by kittensnakes



Series: Catrouble Arc [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Biting, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Catra accidentally calls DT "daddy", Catra is Whipped (She-Ra), Catra is a Brat (She-ra), Fluff and Smut, Furry/Scaly Relationship, Light Angst, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Top Double Trouble (She-ra), Wannabe Dom DT, but can't say it lol, first take at alien genitalia it is not what i had planned for a friday afternoon be nice, takes place in season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensnakes/pseuds/kittensnakes
Summary: "This is out of love, she considers, though she’s never quite known love before besides the childish innocence that left with She-ra’s dawn. This is the closest thing to it, the coolant aid that comes with a bee sting, a kiss to a salted, open wound, and it shook her to her core. Something that clawed at her chest when they gave her that endless bore, made mewls crawl from her voice box and to the front of her lips, and most importantly, and troublingly, made her feel weak."~~~What if I, me, (author), got what I wanted: a brief, kinda wild relationship between Catra and DT in season 4?***renamed
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Series: Catrouble Arc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083059
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my agenda. This is it. Yes, Catradora will always be my #1 but, just between us, Catrouble will always be my runner up. I like to imagine them in a very brief relationship that never actually had any labels but made such a lasting effect on both of them and made them refer to each other as "exes." The fact that Noelle didn't indulge in us (me) is CRUEL. BECAUSE IT WAS THERE AND I NEEDED MORE. THANK YOU.  
> anyways cookie batter, I have a Catrouble playlist on spotify if you're interested in indulging me even further (under "catrouble indulgence," i srsly can't link things), you can also find my Catradora playlist on my account along with my world renowned Catra playlist, "catra's spite playlist." I would really appreciate the listen! I think I did a really good job on all three playlists and I love an occasional ego boost, feel free to drop your own playlists too and I'll definitely listen.  
> Thank you again for reading !! <3 I'll be back to my normal Catradora program soon.  
> (But if you did like this Catrouble exposure, please let me know if you want more because I'll happily give you more)

“Kitten,” their voice drawls, pulls her attention away from under her eyelids, originally meant to be writhing under their touch but now halted with that ferocious lilt. Pupils surely dilated, she opened blearily to look at them.

They’re tucked under her right thigh, curled at the indent of her leg, jagged chin perched on the humid heat of her pubic bone, with their stare boring into hers- cutting through her arousal more, nearly intensifying the feeling without an upfront touch. She nearly moans. 

“What?” her voice is groggy and pleading, she sets her furry arm over her eyes to shield them from their undying gaze. Her crown jutting into the meat of her arm, which doesn’t alarm her as much as the smooth tongue taking a short glide down her slit to rouse her once more. “Fffuck! DT, what?” Why are you doing this to me?

“Look at me,” instantaneously, she opens her eyes once more, “you need to calm down.”

She then recognizes the tension in her body, the clench of her toes, curling into their skin tightly, leaving blossoming green marks. Immediately, she uncurls and only replies with a sluggish, “I thought you were into pain.”

“Sure,” their face slips down to her thigh and she misses the weight on her hip, “I much rather see you in it, though.”

Animalistically, they bite into the meat of her inner thigh and a roar rips through her body, already sensitive from their previous ministrations. Her back flicks upwards and she shoves a hand into their platinum hair as they continue to suck and lick at her opening wound. Her nails rake along the strands, griping greatly at whatever she can for any semblance of purchase. This only spurs them on to leave more bites along her thigh and hip, the highest being right below her belly button. 

“You’re not making this any easier for yourself, kitten,” they dip their long tongue into her belly button, biting once more at the skin just above. 

She’s panting, a trembling purr tumbling from her lips as she tries to conceal how wet this is making her but yet, she knows there's no point in hiding from them. 

“You’re shaking, darling,” DT states rather dramatically, voice a loud whisper as they make it back down at her core, both hands in a caressing slip down her torso to make it in between her legs, nailed thumbs biting gently into the skin as the peel her outer lips apart. “You were really getting off to this, huh.”

“Shut up and get to it already,” she muttered, face flushed and breath heavy. Catra could hear the own thud of her heart pounding throughout her hollow body, so loud and unabashed.

“You know that isn’t how it works, kitty cat,” what’s with all these nicknames? Her insides tense, thighs twitch at Double Trouble’s touch. “You’re being so naughty today, who got on your bad side this time?”

She hates when they do this, a growl presses from her throat as she covers her own eyes from the scene. Catra feels their touch loosen, the tough cot dipping to accommodate the moving weight. 

Before she can even look or move, Double Trouble grabs her hands and pins them above her, forcing her to gawk back at them, watching their green gaze darken menacingly, their aloof smirk doing nothing to reveal their simmering frustration. “You’re acting quite bratty today, Catra, you know I’ve done everything I can to not punish you but you leave me no choice.”

They slightly press her wrists above her head before they lean back, a silent command to keep still as they rock back on their ankles and watch for her reaction. 

This is out of love, she considers, though she’s never quite known love before besides the childish innocence that left with She-ra’s dawn. This is the closest thing to it, the coolant aid that comes with a bee sting, a kiss to a salted, open wound, and it shook her to her core. Something that clawed at her chest when they gave her that endless bore, made mewls crawl from her voice box and to the front of her lips, and most importantly, and troublingly, made her feel weak.

But she’d let it slide, if that weakness, that trembling at the knees whenever they were around, made her feel like this (with a shattering orgasm likely on its way).

So, instead of letting her eyes go wide and breath pick up (even more so), she smirks at them, carnivorous tooth poking at the indent of her lip, slowly spreading her legs further apart, and arching her back up to say: _“I’m all yours, bring it on.”_

“Very well then,” they mutter, a smile still toying on their face as they prop themselves up above her, slender hand tracing down their long, taut torso to reach down to their genitalia, hidden in a small, hairless sack. Slowly, gently, they dipped their fingers in and twerked them, two phalluses slowly poking through as they gained arousal. The look on their face was priceless, a pressure on their shoulders to keep their facade steady as Catra’s eyes were so obviously watching them, a blush refusing to stand down and traveling across their cheeks, faint but noticeable. 

She watched as they pumped them, it would be comedic if it weren’t for the heat of the moment, the shriveling pound under her ribcage as she expectantly waited for her “punishment.”

“I’m waiting,” she sang quietly, letting her own hands wander down to her aching folds, to ease the burning sensation. She just needed a touch of sorts, regardless if it were her own, something to appease. 

“It’s like they hired you to be a massive brat,” they scoffed, pumping faster and harder now, rigid cocks finally taking form, “and maybe they hired me as your tamer. Think you can take all of me, kitten?”

She cocks a brow at them, “you know I’m always up to a challenge.”

The grin she receives is a praise in itself and she nearly shudders. They move back towards her, resting in between the apex of her legs as they move to cup her jaw. Sharp fingers tracing along her cheeks as they reel her in for a tender kiss. She returns, a begging fire burning low in her abdomen as she tries to deepen it. Catra’s rewarded with a growl when she bites their lower lip, attempting to slip her tongue into their mouth. She watches their spit breaking their connection as they pull away, soon darting to the soft glazed look in their irises. 

They don’t say anything as they slowly start to push themself inside of her, their two dicks tightly side-by-side to avoid burning more than necessary, though Catra's always liked the feeling of being stretched, taken so roughly by them. This wasn’t the first time they had done this, and she prayed it wouldn’t be the last because she wasn’t so sure she can live without it.

She pushes that thought out of her head as they hilt themselves inside of her, the look of tiny concern on their usually smug face cuts through any horrifyingly vulnerable train of thought can continue. The feeling of their wide girth inside of her causes her eyes to roll back involuntarily, a low groan coming from her as they dig deeper.

“That’s what I wanna hear,” they whisper in her ear, a responsive groan soon tumbling from them as well, “you feel so tight around me, princess, can I start moving?”

_“Please,”_ she chokes out, wrapping her arms tightly around their back and spreading her legs further apart to ward uncomfortability. She’s careful around the scaly skin of their back but her nails now fully retracted, she can feel her toes tearing at the blanket pushed to the side of the bed. 

Without another word, Double Trouble starts to thrust in-and-out of her, almost teasingly at first. Keeping their wiry arms at her sides as their hips grind against her. Their dicks losing their hold, prying themselves apart and hitting various innerwalls, Catra lets out a mewling moan as one barely scrapes along her G-spot. 

“You like that, huh?” they repeat the motion and Catra stifles a wail, tucking her face at the smooth junction of their neck, “don’t you dare hide from me, princess, I wanna hear you.”

If anything, the usually demeaning nickname spurs her on, makes her clench around them, and force out a strangled garble, voice lodged in her throat. _“Fwu-Fuck!”_

She can vaguely hear a small _there we go_ from them as they continue grating into her. Bits and pieces of her brain begin to fog as they get rougher with her, she can’t feel her own hands as they drag down Double Trouble’s back. They don’t mind as much as they say they do, she briefly hears a throaty groan from them as she keeps her claws locked into their shoulders. 

“Now, who’s the one who likes pain,” she tries to say confidently, but it comes out scratchy.

Double Trouble grunts, “shut the fuck up before I pull out and face fuck you till you suffocate,” it surprises her, but what surprises her even more is how much it does it for her. She sobs, her mind finally fading away and hitting the halfway point of euphoria, no longer able to contain the moans and mewls that spew out of her. All she can tell is that she’s getting rewarded for it with the sloppy pounding from DT, doing best to contain their own pleasure as they ram inside of her, thick cocks intermittently pushing against that spongy wall.

Then, it comes out. Euphoria nearly reaching its peak when she wails, _“fuck! Daddy! Fuck!”_

Does she even know what a “daddy” is? She can barely remember where she heard it, or maybe saw it, she doesn’t know. It barely resembles DT but it just pours out of her. They halt momentarily, themselves lodged at an awkward position inside of her and her euphoria slowly begins to break, waiting for them to pull away. 

She almost tries to do it herself, yanking her head away from their neck to try to get a look at them but they’re at the curve of her neck, still, hot pants flashing down her collarbone. 

“Good kitten,” they groan, finally resuming their ministrations. Going faster, pounder inside of her so hard she can barely tell if her heart is beating. Their pulse mending with hers as she quickly reaches that peak. 

Her eyes widen and dart across the room. Her vision so fogged that she can’t quite see much of anything besides the plains of her partner’s back. She’s scared momentarily, as she feels the rush along her temples that causes her eyelids to clench back down again. It shakes, her mind fully wiped of any sensation outside of Double Trouble, barely being able to feel them burrowing inside of her, nor the fast slam of their hips against her. She bites down on her lip hard enough to draw blood, she feels it pooling at the crevices of her mouth and it only pushes her further to the far ledge that she was on.

It snaps, and all hell feels like it has broken loose. Her bare, tunnel vision finally clicks and renders void. She becomes endless in that moment, no longer able to feel even the warm embrace around her, she’s in the blank, daring sky for just one moment. 

And crashing down feels so much better, shaking as all her senses return to her. The blood rushes back into her veins and she can feel the burning stretch at her core, she can’t help but scream and attempt to keep herself muffled in DT’s shoulder. 

She can feel them barely lift her to wrap their arms around her, keeping their chin tucked in her neck as they murmur into her ear: _“I got you, I have you.”_ It’s the softest she’s even been spoken to, and it makes her weep.

“I love you,” it comes out so easily, and she can only say it once before it’s locked back into her chest. She trembles in their tense grip, claws finally loosening after a moment's hold. When there’s no response and her vision is fading again, she lets herself believe that she never said it.

_____

They’re gone when she wakes up. She doesn't make much out of it, she has much more to do and earlier that night, she planned for them to go back undercover as Flutterina and to come back hopefully in a week.

She doesn’t think of them, nor Scorpia, or Adora, not when she’s sending out the final fleets to Salineas or skeleton crews to deserted fortresses. 

And that week waiting for Double Trouble’s analysis stretched into two, then three, then nearly a whole month. The longer it had been, the tenser she had gotten, each message retrieved from some useless skeleton crew made her do a double take. She tried sending messages back to them but all of them failed, she didn’t want to think much of it.

When she saw them again, it wasn’t the person she knew last: rough and tender, holding her gently as they bruised her, it was the person they met: deceiving and cunning, in a form so lost to her. Blonde hair and ocean grey eyes, drawn out voice just to dig the knife in deeper. They took the shapes of everyone she lost, that she deserved to lose. People that she might have gotten a chance to love. 

Catra knew they were right, when were they ever wrong? But that didn’t make it any better. Her heart was finally ripped to pieces, is that what they wanted? She had to ask herself. They were never the person that she thought she saw, it was their job to perform and Catra had to learn that she was just another jig.

Then, everything happens, Glimmer gives Catra the chance to live and be better. She doesn’t think of them when she remembers Adora, not the perception they made of her or the one who (rightfully) socked her in the face, but the rawest version of her that Catra could remember, bright eyes and giddy smile. She doesn’t think of them when she takes Glimmer's hand in hers, chasing her down the sterile corridors to send her off into space. She doesn’t think of them as she waits and prays for her execution, making up a ticking sound in her head just to ease the time.

Then, she just doesn’t think. At all, her mind is pulled from her head, dissected till it makes her numb. That final memory between the two of them is just one of many etched into the timeline of her life, and the more and more pulled of Adora, the more she forgets them.

Adora once again becomes her priority. Adora, helping Adora, saving Adora, asking Adora _what she wants._ But, in turn, she becomes Adora’s priority too. Adora saves her, Adora helps her cut her hair in the unfamiliar bathroom of a First One’s ship, Adora teaches her _what she wants._ And it becomes the only thing she thinks about. 

When the war ends and all there is left to do is to celebrate, she sees them one last time. All those raw memories are momentarily brought up as she watches their grin grow from a distance, but Adora takes her hand and pulls her away, referencing her to something they call cake? 

And Double Trouble becomes an easy thing to forget. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the read! Kudos and Commentary always welcomed. Again, feel free to drop your SPOP-inspired playlists down below and I'll do my best to listen. I hope everyone stays safe and has a happy, gay holiday! 
> 
> <3


End file.
